This invention pertains to devices for shredding stumps of trees and more particularly to such a device which can be maneuvered into small spaces, close to buildings or other trees or the like.
Most stump cutters are trailer-mounted, adapted to be pulled by a pickup truck, or an automobile. Such devices are customarily quite large, having carrier wheels spaced at a distance about equal to or greater than those of the pulling device. This is needed because the cutting wheel normally travels between the carrier wheel spacing and that travel needs to be sufficient to traverse the stump to be removed.
By my invention I provide a small device adapted to be transported on a trailer. However, it is a self-propelled device and when unloaded can be driven precisely to almost any stump and because of its extension, it can be extremely flexible so far as location of the stump is concerned. It is very compact so as to be easily transported and very maneuverable to reach into difficult locations.
A special arrangement of teeth on the cutting wheel also enhances the shredding ability and quick operation of the device.